The battle has just begun?
by killerjordan206
Summary: Ok this is kind of a weird story with a yaoi and yuri I know about the shocked face. Don't like then don't read or just read yaoi if you just like yaoi than just read yaoi or vice verse. Anyway this'll be a big story so BE PREPARED :) the pairings are Sora/Roxas Namine/Kairi and for the characters I can only put two so it will be Sora and Roxas but there are other characters in it
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody it's me with another fanfiction. :) I know pretty exciting right? Anyway onto other business this story is going to be a little 's going to be a yaoi/yuri. it will all intertwine into one story, but I will put the lemon of them in separate chapters so if you only want to read a yaoi scene than you can or vice versa.

I will do it like this odd chapters yaoi even chapters yuri wait till chappie 11. ;D Anyway this one will be for my favorite game ever KINGDOM HEARTS! I absolutely love it to death. Wow this is taking a lot longer than I thought. If you don't like yaoi or yuri why did you even start this story **BACK OUT NOW** unless you want to read it which I wouldn't know why.

**WARNINGS**: oocness relationship between people of the same sex, they indulge in sexual acts too, If your a kid and you think you'll get in trouble reading this back out now if not i don't care your'e not my child and also **SPOILERS**.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Kingdom hearts -tear- or square Enix if I did it would not be as it is it would be different ;)

Chapter 1: Going Home?

Sora's P.O.V.:

It was all over the battle was finally over against Xemnas and Riku, Kairi, and I can finally go home now, but is that what we really want? Before i have time to answer that question a big beam a light appeared taking Riku, Roxas, Kairi, Namine, Donald, Goofy, and I in it. When i came to (I didn't even know i was unconscious) we were back on Destiny Island, but instead of just the three of us it was now the seven of us and I was okay with that. After that the day was pretty normal everyone was able to get accustomed with their livings and then all of a sudden disaster struck.

Xemnas was on the island and was trying to kill us OH NO! I thought he was dead. Guess i should have better judgment anyway. Keyblade activate that's when my gold shafted keyblade appeared in my hand. "AHH! Sora HELP!" Kairi screamed at the top of her lungs.

I ran over there only to find Xemnas holding her and fondling her nipels and caressing her perfect d-cup tits. I snap out of my day dream and with a full fledged boner run straight to Xemnas and I attack the hand holding Kairi.

He drops her, but then he grabs me and startsrubbing my boner I couldn't help the moans escape my lips because it felt so good. But why did it feel good? sure it was sexual intercourse, but it was gay sexual intercourse and I am not gay so why? Maybe it's just the fact that he knows how to pleasure people and make them feel good. But this isn't what i want.

Then Roxas jumps in and saves the day with his double keyblades. 'Thank you' I mouth to him 'no problem' he mouths back. Now I'm ready to take this guy down for hurting me and my friends.

"Triple Slice keyblade," me and Roxas say in unison. And then we hit him and take him down for good so he will never hurt us again. After that we burnt his body alive on a bonfire and Xemnas was never to be heard of again after are still other evils in the world that will come after us, but right now is our time of res so I'll take it.

Later that night we had our sleeping arragned it was decided since Namine is Kairi's nobody that they will share a room, since Roxas is my nobody we will share a room, Donald and Goofy will share a room for obvious reasons, and Riku will sleep alone since he doesn't like people.

With sleeping arrangements done everyone went to bed. " Sora i can't fall asleep," Roxas said to me sounding wide awake.

"Why," I ask.

"Because I'm not even tired and I have a lot of things on my mind that are really important," he said looking as gloomy as ever.

"You want to know a way to take your mind off of that stuff and get tired enough to fall asleep?"

"what do I have to do?"

"There's a thing called masturbation, it's where you rub your dick real hard and fast till you cum which is this white stuff that is also called semen."

"Okay lets try it."

"Okay let me put on some porn first," I say as I walk over to my computer and open my secret folder hidden on it. "There's tons of porn for viewing we will watch this one," I pick the one that has the name 'xqref386h.' All of them have a secret code you have to crack you have to enter what it really is on the computer. this one is Oral.

When the video loads and Roxas standing beside my chair his eyes widen when he sees its a video of lesbian sex of a girl licking down another girls naked body. To me it looked pretty hot and I was horny from it, but Roxas wasn't exited to be watching it in fact he looked depressed at seeing it. "What's wrong do you not like this genre? because I think it's perfect for your first try," I say sounding a bit worried.

"Well it would be good for my first time if I was straight," he says and my jaw dropped "yeah that right Sora I'm gay and I love men so if you're going to put on any porn make it gay porn or none at all."

"I had no idea you were gay, but since it is your first time I will answer your request and put on some gay porn," I said looking on my computer for a good site. After finding one I find a video of two guys sucking each other. After I put it on I look over at Roxas to see he is pleased the bulge in his pajama pants is proof enough. "Go ahead and pull it out unless you're nervous.

"I am a little," he says while rubbing his cock through the front of his pants.

"Let me go first." And I did I pulled out my big penis and I started wanking it like no tomorrow. And then I quit. "Now it's your turn."

"Okay I'm gonna do it," he says with a big grin. And then he pulls it out and the thing is fucking huge. IT is bigger than mine.

"Wow nice dick," I say gazing at it in wonderment

"Don't stare at it too much it's embarrassing," he said covering his penis. He was so cute i couldn't help, but smile

After that I taught him, how to jack off and some really good techniques which got moaning we both came on our chests. After that we cleaned ourselves up and went to bed. I told him he was tired. I knew because he passed right out.

So how did you like for chapter one? This is going to be a big story with lots of twist and turns so please REVIEW especially if you like it. Oh and also there will be no spelling errors so hooray


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE READ!

Hey everyone it's me again :D I had a thought though I'm sorry it took forever to update I know but that is because I wanted to see how the story was viewed and I noticed I didn't like it. So I decided I'm not going to continue this story because I only got one review.

I thank that person for reviewing and FYI this will never happen again all my yaoi and yuri stories will always be separated from now on :) now if you do review and tell me to continue this story I will but at least 5 different people have to review and within one month ok I'm done bye :D


End file.
